The Deathnote Games
by SkyiMello
Summary: Near was a quiet, lonely genius from District 12. Mello was a ball full of emotion, strength, and brains from District 2. Both were chosen for the 76th Hunger Games. Will they survive? Who will try to stop them? Could they find love? Only way to find out is to read! MelloxNear! Rated T because it is:)
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**A/N:**** This is my first EVER multi chapter fanfic! *Smirks then laughs cheerfully* **

**I decided to use the Hunger Games plot while using the Death Note characters. I couldn't get it out of my mind…so here it is….**

**Please tell me if this is suposed to be a crossover...I dont really know if it is...**

**OH! And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Deathnote:( If i did the Mello and Matt wouldn't have died and Near could be happy (In my own eyes). **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reaping

The pale sun woke the small albino boy. His eyes fluttered open and looked across his room. It was a very dull room by the look of it, but he loved spending time in it. Slowly, he got out of his bed and striped his night clothes off of himself. The cold swirled upon him and he shivered walking towards his closet. The boy pulled out a pair of white PJ's out and quickly pulled them over him. He knew that he would have to change into something nicer later; today was the Reaping.

District 12 is the farthest district in the country of Panem. Even though all twelve districts are controlled by the Capitol, District 12 is the poorest. District 12 rarely had a winner in the sinister Hunger Games…_the Hunger Games_…..

"Near, it's time for breakfast." The boy sighed. There was barely enough to eat here and when there is food, the other children got it before him. Maybe the reason why he is called first is because he is very small for his age. For someone who is sixteen (almost seventeen), he looked like he was twelve. Near, since that is his name, was very brilliant, too brilliant to be exact. He just wasn't that athletic and usually sat in his room doing puzzles.

He walked down the hall, to the kitchen, dreading for later today. Every year all twelve districts will 'volunteer' a boy and a girl to compete, in an arena, to the death, as tributes. The lone competitor was crowned the 'Victor'. Luckily, Near hasn't been picked and still hopes not to be. (But well you see, since his 'family' needs to be fed, he put his name in more times to get grain for food. So far, his name is in about 39 - 43 times; he lost count.)

Near entered the small, dreary kitchen and everyone hushed. He grabbed a bowl that was surprisingly still filled with food. He looked up at the kids; they all looked at him. Everyone knew that he (and a few other kids) was the only one that made the odds for competing against his favor just to keep everyone, in the house, alive. Katy, who is the youngest (Mind you she is around ten years of age) and liked Near the most, went up to him and said, "We wanted to give you something…just in case y-you get…picked."

"Thank you," it was meant for all of them, even the ones that bullied and teased him about his lack of emotions. He carried his food to his room which he ate in silence; only listening to the conversations that echoed around the house.

* * *

Soon, after Near finished his breakfast, Miss. Jackson, the foster parent of the house, came to give him his Reaping outfit. It was all white, like his usual clothes, the only issue with the garments was that they were once Joey's**. Near frowned at them and looked at Miss. Jackson.

"He would have wanted you to have them, Near. You know that." She brought an arm around him and hugged the boy tightly.

"I know, but it brings back the…memories." Miss. Jackson sadly smiled and walked out of his room. Near then strips the clothes, he was wearing, off of him, again, and feels the cold surround him like a blanket. It only took him five minutes to put the other ones on so he didn't have to worry about the cold.

* * *

He slips out the door, unnoticed, into the scenery of pitiful streets and broken down houses. While walking, he saw many kids, older and younger, getting ready as well. Most, to all, of them were fearful of getting picked knowing that, if they got picked, they would never come back. Some show almost no emotion, like him, but they looked like deer in headlights when something startled them. Near shook his head, sighing sadly, and continued to the Center of town where the Reaping will occur.

-Fifteen minutes later-

Near looked at the gigantic screens that were covering the walls of the nearby buildings. His mind became blank as he went to the 'sign in' station. Officials, in white suits, were sitting at a table waiting for the next person in line. Near came up to one of them and felt a prick on his pale finger. He let the Official lay his finger on a paper, smearing his blood, then scanning it. The Official then let Near go to the center were all of the kids gathered; one side was were the boys were, the other was were the girls were.

"BOOM BOOM!" The sound echoed around the area as a lady practically hopped towards the microphone tapping it 'very' lightly. She wore all blue; even her face had a blue blush. She looked around the area and smiled what Near thought was a very convincing fake smile.

"HELLO! Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games," She then paused making the scene oddly dramatic, "And may the _odds_ be _ever_ in _your_ favor. He-He!"

The woman sort of scared Near. 'Maybe it was the outlandish clothes and make-up. Yes, it had to be.' He shook his head slightly while partial listening to the mayor read about the history of Panem. Then, after years of the speech, the now very slightly scary woman came back to the microphone.

"Alright, it's time to find out who this year's tributes will be; ladies first!" She went to the huge glass bowl that was on her left. She moved her hand around the bowl and then quickly snatched a name. Only her heels made any sound in the town as we all held our breaths. "Ok, let's see…Linda Gales."

Near looked to were Linda was. He remembered her from school before he was pulled out because the material was too easy for him. She had light brown hair that flowed down her back and her eyes were hazel. Her already pale skin looked paler as she silently walked up to the stage. Nobody volunteered to go up instead, but then again, no one ever volunteers in District 12. 'Poor Linda…'

"Now," Another dramatic pause, "the boys." She walked towards the glass bowl on her right. Every step rang in everyone's ears. This time, though, she didn't take as long to find a name. She skipped back to the microphone and looked at the name, "Hm…"

* * *

_Running. That was all that he heard. He turned to see two people fall to the ground; blood spewing everywhere. His gaze fell on the two others that were running with him. The tallest boy had red-brown hair, with goggle nestled in it, with emerald green eyes. His mouth was moving, but the boy didn't hear any words. He the looked at the smaller figure; the small boy was an angel. Dressed in all pure white clothing, his skin glowing in the sun. An his lips, they looked so...  
_

A blond boy, around seventeen, woke to the sound of Marcus and Keen fighting. He growled and turned under the covers, 'They're going to get all of us in trouble. I don't want to run nineteen miles again.' They were getting louder and he could hear their argument.

"You took it didn't you!" Keen screamed. The blond heard a groan from Marcus, Keen must have punched him.

"No Cane gave it to Ben-"

"-No! He told me that you asked for it!" More punches and kicks were thrown at each other. The sleepy man (boy?) was starting to get really angry. No one wanted him to get pissed and started yelling at them let alone get physical because of annoying him. The blond stood up, grabbed a chocolate bar from his desk, and walked over to them.

He bit a large chunk out of the bar and gave a huge kick to the closest man, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They looked at him and stopped, most likely remembering that the chocoholic slept here. The was stomping from the hallway. 'Coach' Dan came in to see what the commotion was. He saw the blond standing over Keen and Marcus.

"What happened?," He looked at the boys on the floor, seeing Marcus gingerly holding his stomach in pain, the at the blond, "Mello?"

"These bitches woke me up because Marcus wouldn't give Keen back his fuckin' stuff." Mello, since that is his name, turned away and got dressed into leather top and pants; leaving Keen and Marcus as they _received_ their punishment. He walked outside to the clean streets and nice looking houses that surrounded his 'private' school for geniuses, 'Those guys are going to pay for waking me up. Marcus is going to get more then a kick to the abdomen.' Mello's dream that he had was _amazing_ and gruesome, he couldn't even describe it.

As the blond was walking, he saw kids getting all dressed up most looked excited, 'Oh yeah, today's the Reaping. I guess I forgot.' Mello turned around and ran back to the school to put what other people call nicer clothes. As he got dressed, he couldn't help but think about his dream. 'It looked exactly like an arena for the Hunger Games...could it mean...' Mello heard the town bell ring; signaling people to come to the Reaping.

* * *

-Some Time Later-

Mello was at the place where the Reaping is always held; Town Square. The blond stood in the 'sign in' line; 'boring'. He got his finger pricked and the blood was scanned; '_ouch_' and it was also boring. Mello stood next to the other seventeen year olds; they were talking about who will volunteer. He ignored them when the mayor stood up to give some random speech.

Mello was half asleep when Whitney, the Capitol chick, came to the microphone and started talking. Not listing to her speech he started to doze off, again. He felt a finger poke his arm. Mello turned his head to curse the person out when Kyle, who poked him, said, "Hey Mello, look. Takada volunteered." The blond looked up and saw a pretty, not beautiful in his terms, eighteen year old girl walk up to the stage. She was smiling, probably glad that she volunteered. Mello started to listen to Whitney because the boy was now to be chosen. She walked to the bowl with the names of all the boys in it and quickly 'ran' back to the microphone. As she 'ran', he thought of his dream, 'Did it mean some thing...an om-' Whitney was at the microphone.

"Now the boy..."

**A/N: ****WOW! It wasn't as bad as I thought! *Dancing around the room***

**Ok so... I just wanted to make this clear to anyone who was confused by the POV's, the things (POV's) that are happening (to Near and Mello obviously) are supposed to occur at the same time...I just like writing an event with two Point-Of-Views. ;) **

****Joey was one of the tributes that was picked three years before this story and was probably Near's only, closest friend (FOR NOW…).**

**Sorry about calling this the 76****th**** Hunger Games because I didn't really know what number it should be called.  
**

**I have no clue what Linda's last name is so I sort of made it up…and I didn't really know what she looked like so yeah...  
**

**REVIEW! PLEASE NO FLAMES!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mockingjay Pin

**A/N: SORRY for the late update! I had SOLs or End of the Year Exams to study for. Here's the next chapter...Enjoy even though its sort of short! REVIEW;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mocking Jay Pin

_"..._Near River. Where are you darling._"_

_Near River…_

Near froze, everyone looked at him; most was in pity. He was a weak boy, he even admits it, and now he was being sent off for slaughter. Time began to slow down as he made it to the stage. Every step was agony and he wanted to melt away from this place, this world of children murdering each other.

"Come on Hun, don't be shy," the woman, by the name of Clarisse, reached for his hand; he let her grasp it even though he didn't like anyone to touch him. She practically dragged him to the stage. No one volunteered for him either; he turned his head from the crowd as Clarisse said, "Here are District 12's 76th Hunger Games tributes, Linda Gales and Near River!" She turns them to the crowd then back to her, "Now, shake hands dearies."

Near looked at Linda with sad eyes and the same was given to him. They both slowly grasped each others hands and shook. Not even a moment after letting go, they were quickly guided to the main building behind the stage.

* * *

**Near's POV:**

As I was dragged into the building and shut into a room, I finally gasped. I usually never show emotion but what just happened triggered some of it; fear. 'I'm in the games…No! I can't be…it's over…my life…over…' With these thoughts in my head I didn't notice my 'family' emerge into the room I am currently in. I looked up as Katy ran into my arms crying.

"D-don't go Near. I don't want you to die." She continued to cry up a storm into my shirt. I sigh hugging her tightly.

"I can't," I say to her and also making sure that the others hear it. I looked up at them and glared at the kids. They looked back surprised; I never glared before either.

"Try to win…OK? For me and the others." I nodded and kissed her cheek. For the next five minutes, there was silence besides Katy's muffled crying and heavy breathing. Then, all to soon for my liking, Officials came in and ushered the others out. Katy cringed on to me as they try to pry her off. Miss. Jackson grabbed her, by the waist, as she screamed my name, "NEAR! NEAR!"

As soon as the door closed, silence bloomed. I look at the door waiting for the Officials to get me, when some unfamiliar person comes in and takes a seat right across from me. I look at him and he stares back.

"Hello?" I ask cautiously not knowing what would happen. He just continued to look at me. I squirmed in my seat, completely annoyed by his presence.

He must have seen my discomfort because he then said, "Hello. My name is Haden Gales. My sister is Linda." When I heard his name I instantly remembered him and softened my look. Haden pulled something out of his bag, it was sort of large and rectangular. He handed it to me; it was a container full of sweets. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"T-thank you." I never stuttered either, at least not in front of other people.

"I know that Linda might not make it in the games," Haden pauses there completely ignoring my stuttering in what I just said, "Can you try to help her and maybe win?"

"Ok," I stated simply from shock and fear from today's events. He left a moment after looking at me then sighing. As soon as he closed the door someone practically blew the door off its hinges; the mayor's daughter, Celine Braze. She looked at me then blushed for no apparent reason as she stepped forward and handed me a small box. I stared at it unsure what to do.

Celine must have seen my discomfort and quickly said, "It's from the people of District 12."

I open it to see a small silver was a circle with a small bird in the middle of it; a Mocking jay. I looked up at her and smiled a genuine smile, "Thank you for giving this to me. I'll wear it in the arena."

"Your going to try to win, right?"

I look at her for a moment while I try to process the question, "Yes. I going to try to win for Katy." Celine smiled. She gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, then left the room without another word.

* * *

"...Mello Kheel."

**Mello's POV:**

My eyes were probably as wide as cereal bowls when I heard my name echo through the area. Kyle and his wimps were looking at me; mostly seeing how I would react.

'The fuckin' bitches,' I smirked and glided to the stage. As I passed the rest of the guys, I saw Jordan Colly glare at me. I knew that he wanted to volunteer. My smirk widened to a maniac grin and he scowled.

I felt a shove and I realized that there were guards around me who were trying to push me up the stairs to Whitney. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me to Takada; I hate saying that girls first name.

You must realize that all of that to about three minutes from my name being called to me smelling that Capital chicks gagging perfume.

"Any volunteers, boys?" Whitney asked 'oh so sweetly'. Some of the guys shuffled their feet; Jordan looked like he wanted to kill me right then and there. "No one?" She then turned to me, "I guess they think you'll win."

I smiled at the thought of winning this years games. I glanced at Takada; she glared at me. Shaking my head and lightly shrugging my shoulders as I listened to Whitney say a few comments before she told us to shake hands.

"Here are this years District 2 Tributes, Kiyomi Takada and Mello Kheel." I felt another push as we were guided into the building behind us.

* * *

When the door closed I gasped, not just from fear, but also from excitement. 'I'm in the games...My life is going to change...I'm going to win!' While these thoughts were spinning in my head, I didn't notice Coach Dan come in and give me a bear hug.

"I'm so proud," He sighed when he finally let go of me, "All of your hard work will finally pay off." I noticed something trailing down his cheek.

"Coach Dan! Are those tears!" I gasped mockingly. Dan's head jerked up and he lightly punched my shoulder. I laughed, "Hey it's OK," I pat his shoulder, "You can miss me, I know you will!" Our bantering went on for a minute or two before Dan stopped me to say something.

"You're my favorite student, why shouldn't I miss you. Anyways, here," He handed my a big box full of my favorite chocolate, "you better fill yourself up while you can. I don't know if there will be any chocolate bars laying in the arena."

"Thanks Coach. I'll make sure to win and make you proud." Dan gave me one last hug just before the Officials came to get him. When the door closed I closed my eyes and laid back in my chair. I knew that there was no one else to visit me; my family just did.

* * *

**A/N:****This chapter to me was not that good. I have to admit, it was only a filler chapter. I always get a writer's block in every story that I write so it always takes forever to complete them...if I ever do...Anyways...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Train Ride

**A/N:** **SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Here's the next chapter! I promise that it is better then Chapter 2;) **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Train Ride

**Near's POV:**

The minute after the mayor's daughter left, fear seeped into me. I could have went into my emotional façade, like I could usually do, but some how I couldn't. My emotions somehow go the better of me and all I did was stare at a wall as I felt a few tears flow down my face. I heard people go into the room that Linda was most likely in and Officials talking while they passed by my door, but I didn't want to focus on them. NO. I _couldn't_ focus on them.

It's been ten minutes and I was still looking at a wall; my tears dried up though, giving me slightly pink cheeks. All I was thinking was how I was going to win, if I could, especially when there were 'Careers' to deal with. There was a loud rasp at the door which took me out of my horrible thoughts. It was an Official.

"Mr. River, we will be escorting you to the train now." I got up and followed the Official outside only to turn around and glance at the room I was in for the last time.

When I was in the hallway, I saw Linda come out of her room. She looked like she was crying; Tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. Linda looked at me quickly, then turned away as if she was embarrassed at the state of her looks. The Officials led us to a car. It wasn't shiny or new; actually it was more or less an old pick up truck. Evidently it suited our needs of being transported to the train that would be taking Linda and me to the Capital.

As we neared the truck, Clarisse popped out of no where. "There you are!" She gasped excitingly; clearly she didn't know that we were in the building behind us. "I was waiting for you two to come out. Your mentor has a lot to tell you," Clarisse hopped into the truck. It creaked from her weig-the rusty mechanisms in it.

The ride was long; mainly because Clarisse was talking about all the places that we should go to and what not.

* * *

Just as she was about to tell Linda a story about a party that was held by some rich, old man, the train station came into our view. When the truck pulled to a stop, Clarisse literally jumped out of it and grabbed our wrists once we were out of the truck. I sighed while she dragged us to the train. Linda looked at me; this was the first time I've seen her smile since the Reaping. I slightly smile back.

When we got to the main area of the train, where the kitchen and living room was, I heard Linda gasp. I looked up since I didn't really care about the interior design of this vehicle. What I saw amazed me. Everything was shiny and clean. The furniture was so colorful and modern, yet simple. I looked at the kitchen. Everything was put in their correct place and there was food that I didn't even know existed. I could see why Linda was surprised.

Clarisse took us to a couch and made us sit down, "I'm going to get your mentor now ok?" We both only nodded since we were still entranced with the décor. After about two minutes, I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. I looked at Linda, "Yes?"

"Who do you think our mentor is?" I was about to answer when Clarisse came in half-dragging a man; this clearly answered her question.

The man was tall, blond, and very muscular. He looked tired, as if Clarisse just woke him up. Speaking of her, she pushed him into a love seat and smiled, "This," She gestured to the man, "is Anthony Rester. He won the 54th Hunger Games when he was only seventeen."

Rester, looked up and smiled; it was fake though.

'I wonder why.' I pondered on the thought when I remembered hearing people say how the 'Victors' would sometimes go crazy from nightmares because of what they experienced in the Arena. I looked at the man with pity when Clarisse told us that it was time for dinner.

* * *

After our meal, which was the best meal of my life even though Miss. Jackson is an amazing cook, we, as in Clarisse, decided to watch the recap of the Reaping. Rester said that this would be good to do so that we would know what our competition is.

Clarisse turned the television on just as the announcers Hitoshi Demegawa and Shuichi Aizawa began the segment.

"Good evening Panem. I am Shuichi Aizawa and here with me tonight is Hitoshi Demegawa..." Their talking went on for a few minutes. I looked over at Linda while the reporters were talking about their favorite arenas of the previous years. Her whole body was stiff as if she was going to bolt any moment. As the channel showed replays of the previous games, she flinched at any violent movement.

My eyes widened slightly from realization, 'Her brother was right. That's why he wanted me to help her, why he wanted me to _win_...' My thoughts were interrupted from Clarisse's squeals; the replay of the Reaping was about to begin.

"District 1," Demegawa sighed, "the producer of luxury." The back round behind them showed District 1's insignia.

"Their tributes were quiet interesting, don't you think?" Aizawa asked. Demegawa nodded in agreement.

"Let's watch the replay." The screen then showed the center of District 1. Everyone and everything looked nice and happy. I envied all of them since the first time I have seen the games. A preppy lady cat walked up to the microphone and started to talk about the games and soon the mayor of District 1 joined as well to give a speech. After seven minutes of this, the lady said that she was going to draw the girls name.

"Misa Amane." A blond girl pops out of the crowd. She was wearing a gothic attire and I made a mental note of how she acted; she acted like how a 'blond' should be, stupid. The lady at the microphone rolled her eyes then went to draw the boys name.

"Light Yagami." A tall brunette glided to the stage having one of those 'I'm amazing' smirks slapped on his face. He is a person that I should keep watch on. The Reaping then ended and the screen went back to the reporters who talked for another ten minutes until Aizawa said.

"Now on to District 2, the place in charge of masonry and weapon making." It was the same process all over again. I completely ignored all of it until the woman, at the microphone, said that she was going to draw the girls.

"Myra Gallows."

A slim girl started to walk up to the stage when another girl yelled, "I volunteer!". There was some excited murmuring in the crowd. The girl who volunteered herself walked to the stage. She had short black hair that looked like it was plastered to her head. She was thin, like the girl before her, yet he seemed to have some hidden strength in her. I was going to have to keep an eye out for her too; great. The woman went up to her and asked her what her name was. "Kiyomi Takada," The girl said smugly while the lady nodded before announcing that she'll be drawing the boys.

"Mello Kheel." The camera turned to a young man with blond hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were really wide and a few people around him were staring as if he would explode. Then he smirked and glided towards the stage. As he was passing the crowd, he looked at someone that I couldn't see. His smirk grew into a creepy smile that made him look like a psychopath.

'It suits him, though,' I sighed. He looked nice in a way and very strong. I also need and ally, besides Linda, maybe he could join me. The lady did some more talking and then it went back to the reporters.

The recap was long and I only took a few mental notes here and there:

District 3: Matt Jeevas, ally.

District 4: Teru Mikami, watch out. Naomi Misora, possible ally.

District 6: Touta Matsuda, possibly.

District 11: L Lawliet, ally.

There were others, but most didn't look like they would help me. When the recap finished, Clarisse told Linda and I to go to bed. As I get dressed, into the silk pajamas that were laid out for me, I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Mello's POV:**

Ten silent minutes later, an Official came in and took me to the train that will transport us to the Capital.

Takada was ogling over the nice interior of the kitchen and living room while the Whitney chick was telling her about how the Capital was more extravagant. I just plopped on the couch and pulled out a chocolate bar from my pocket as our mentor came in; he was big and beefy.

"Hey foo', name's is Rod Ross. I won the 60th Hunger Games when I was 14." Rod smirked, obviously trying to look badass; it was a total fail. Even Takada didn't even seem amused. At dinner, he kept on telling us his _amazing_ stories of when he was in the arena. Whitney was listening intently, squealing at certain parts. Takada was only half interested, instead, she tried to talk to me.

"Hey Mello, if I am correct, you're going to join the Careers, right?" I looked at her.

"I don't know. Why would you fucking care, we're against each other anyways." Glaring, she turned to listen to Rod. Other than that, dinner was uneventful and boring; the food was ok though.

* * *

Whitney insisted that we watch the recap and Rod agreed; I think they have something going on, ugh, I don't really give a fuck about them.

We all sat some where, I claimed the _whole_ couch, just as the two reporters started to talk.

"Good evening Panem. I am Shuichi Aizawa and here with me tonight is Hitoshi Demegawa..." I rolled my eyes and quietly groaned, which gave me a look from Takada, when the two guys started to talk about their favorite arenas and other shit. After what felt like a million decades, they start the recap of the Reaping.

"District 1," Demegawa sighed. I had the sudden urge to strangle him, "the producer of luxury." The back round behind them showed District 1's insignia.

"Their tributes were quiet interesting, don't you think?" Aizawa asked. Demegawa nodded in agreement.

"Let's watch the replay."

"Finally," I murmur; Takada gave me another one of her 'Death' glares.

The screen then showed the center of District 1 way to dramatically. Everyone and everything looked nice and happy; I hated it. They all think that they're everything. I bet that the tributes will be prissy and smug. A preppy Capital chick strutted up to the microphone and started to talk about the games and what not. Soon the mayor of joined as well to give a long, stupid speech. After seven damned minutes of this, the Capital chick said that she was going to draw the girls name. Why couldn't she have done that in the first place; fucking bitches.

"Misa Amane." A blond girl pops out of the crowd and prances to the stage. She was wearing a gothic attire.

'Slut, definitely a slut,' I smirk at the thought and continued to watch as the Capital chick at the microphone rolled her eyes then went to draw the boys name.

"Light Yagami." A tall brunette glided to the stage having one of those 'I'm amazing' smirks slapped on his face. It made him look even more spoiled than he probably is.

I instantly hate him with a heated passion, now. Then the screen went back to the reporters who talked then to our Reaping and then District 3's Reaping began.

"District 3," Demegawa began, "where the production of electronics is!"

The square there looked like a factory with piles of tools, wires, cogs, and other things. The Capital chick there started to talk and then came the mayor; blah, blah, blah. The chick then chose the girls name, who I didn't know nor care, and then the boy.

"Matt Jeevas."

The first thing that I thought when I saw him walk up to the stage was, 'Wow, he has a weird fashion sense.' Not that I should complain really; I mainly wear all leather. He wore a thin, tight black and red long-sleeved shirt with a fluffy white vest that covered his torso. He also had faded tight skinny jeans and black boots that went just under his knees. What really stood out was the pair of goggles that were nestled in his hair and his emerald green eyes. 'He looks cool, I want him to be my ally...no...my friend.'

As the Districts continued on, I made a list:

District 3: Matt Jeevas, ally for sure.

District 4: Teru Mikami, no. Naomi Misora, maybe.

District 6: Touta Matsuda, no, to childish.

District 11: L Lawliet, ally.

"District 12," Aizawa sighed sadly, or maybe tiredly, "the mining kingdom." They continued a small talk about the district for a few minutes.

"Let's get on to the Reaping," Demegawa said.

I almost did a double take at the center that the Reaping was held at. I never really looked or even cared about District 12, but this looked horrible. Everyone was in some type of 'Rag', which is what Takada called the clothing, and all of them looked skinny; to skinny. The Capital chick there talked and the mayor gave the shortest speech out of all the districts. She then drew the girls name.

"Linda Gales." The girl didn't look like much so I ignored her. The Capital chick then drew the boys name.

"Near River." I heard gasps all around the area. Then a small petit boy slowly comes out of the crowd. I really did a double take this time.

'Fuck. He looks like an _angel_.' Yes, I thought he looked angelic; I could even go as far as say he's _cute_ or _beautiful_. He was thinner than the others around him. His hair was pure white while his skin was almost the same color. His eyes though, were like dark, endless pits. I sighed; he looked fragile, to fragile. Takada whipped her head towards me. I glared at her.

"What the fuck do you want." Her eyes narrowed even more.

"You should be careful. Especially in the arena." With that not only does she leave, but the program ends as well. I shook my head; was that a threat? Whitney comes up to me and tells me to get some rest. I go to my room and strip down until I was only in boxers. As I lay in my bed, I think of the white haired boy, Near. I will find him when I get to the Capital.

* * *

**A/N:**** I just want to tell everyone that Clarisse IS not fat. The truck was just old and rusty. AND I really wanted to put that sentence in there.**

**Yeah Mello's acting weird near the end. I had another idea, but I'm saving it for another chapter.**

**Near's POV seems more emotional then Mello's...Isn't that weird.**

**I thought of putting Matt's Reaping in Near's POV, but I thought against it. Don't ask I don't even know why. Just read and enjoy!**

**Is it just me or am I not making Mello act the amazing way that he should act? Someone tell me!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Capital

**A/N:****HEYYYYYYY! Here's another chapter!**

**I can't believe it took me this long to update...oh well...I was busy writing the first chapter to my other story, The Chocolate Factory, and I say that you guys should read it just because:)**

**This chapter will start on the train. I made sure it was really long because of the long wait!**

**REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Capital

**Near's POV:**

I woke to the smooth sound of wheels on train tracks and the smell of pancakes. I rubbed my eyes and started to take the night clothes I had on off my body. I looked around the closet and my eyes settled on the door diagonal from the bed I just vacated.

I sleepily walked over to the door and opened it. My eyes widened; there was silk everywhere! It took me a minute to realize that it was all for me. I hastily walked towards a navy blue shirt and picked it up; ruining the nicely made fold. It felt soft in my hands as I slipped it over my thin body; incasing it in cool cloth. I sighed. It felt really nice on me. I looked around until I found a pair of black pants.

The smells of breakfast reached my nose again and I drifted towards the kitchen.

Linda was already there with Rester and Clarisse; chatting happily. I walk towards the table grabbing a bit of toast and butter before sitting down, while a plate of chocolate chip pancakes was set in front of me, and tuning into their conversation.

"Rester, how can Near and I get sponsors?" The blonde man sighed while grabbing the jug of coffee.

"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck, "You have to get people to notice you. Show them your talents and skills," Rester then looked at me, "You need to give them something to remember."

My eyes widened. 'What does he mean? Something to remember...I have no talents unless they have puzzles in the arena...' I ate the rest of my fulfilling breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes before going into the living room area. Linda followed me.

"Yes?" I asked, secretly annoyed.

Linda shuffled her feet slightly before saying, "Do you know what your going to try to do to get sponsors?"

I tilted my head, trying to look like I was thinking about what I could do get some sponsors. In reality, I was mearly thinking of how she's gotten annoying over the years. 'Stress,' I closed my eyes for a moment, 'not her annoying voice and nosiness, definity stress.' Linda leaned in; silently begging for an answer.

For some reason, I really wanted to smack her, "Um, I don't really have any talent besides academics. I don't know how I'll get sponsors."

"Oh," For a few minutes we stood in silence. I looked at her warily, Linda was thinking; that can't be a _good_ thing, right? All of a sudden, she grabs my shoulders and shakes me violently, "I know! I know! We can help you. Clarisse, Rester, and I!"

"Uh, Linda I-,"

"Nonsense, we have the right help you. If you like it or not," Linda jogs out of the living room area to relay her plan to the adults. I sigh, she can be a handful sometimes; at least she cares enough to help me. I looked around the area I was in until I saw a...huge toy chest? Confused, I walked over to it and opened it up. There were toys and puzzles everywhere! I smiled and grabbed a large amount and sat on the floor.

Guess what I did all day long?

* * *

I slowly, and tiredly, walked back to my bedroom and slipped into the large shower, in my bathroom, smiling at how everything is some how revolved around me.

'First the pity, now the help...hm...' My thoughts were on this as the warm water fell all over my body; incasing my body. I reached out for the shampoo as another thought reached me, 'Isn't it strange,' I paused, squirting the soapy liquid into my hand, 'how all the people that I want as an ally,' I put the bottle down and then started to massage my head, 'looks like they have some type of strength that I don't have...strange...' I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and turn off the shower. I grabbed a clean towel from the closet and wrap it around me; feeling its warmth as it soaked up the water on my skin. When I was dried off, I pulled on a pair of bright blue pajamas; it reminded me of the boy from District 2's, Mello if I recall, eyes . I smiled softly as I slipped into bed and felt my eyes slowly close as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I instantly looked out my window; all I could see was trees. Sighing, I pulled down the covers and changed into a pale green shirt and smooth black pants. When I walked into the kitchen, it looked vacant. I guess I was the first one up then because I instantly looked for something edible to eat. As I was searching the cabinets, I heard a small cough coming from the left of me. I turned around. Linda was next to me smiling with a bowl of raw eggs in hand.

How did I not notice that?

She just smiled and turned the oven on, "Can you get me the pan, Near?" Linda pointed to a cabinet. I went to get it, obviously. When I made a move to hand it to her, I heard her hum a tune. I instantly knew what she was singing, The Meadow Song. I remember my mother singing it to me, when I was very young, while I was on my father's lap playing with the another new toy that he made me. I start to quietly sing along with her.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe and here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard you from every harm  
And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

The smell of scrambled eggs flew into my face as I looked up at Linda. She looked at me in shock before placing the last of the eggs onto a plate and beckoned me to come with her to the dining area. She set my plate down as I silently sat down in a seat. We both sat and ate in silence for a few minutes until I felt Linda's gaze on me.

"I didn't know you could sing," She states quietly. I pause; my hand in mid-air with a piece of the eggs ready to go into my mouth.

"Um," I quickly ate the piece of food, "about that...my mother used to sing to me every night and she taught me the song you were singing to before she died."

"Oh," She looked up, "I'm sorry about your mother," Linda smiled at me, "You're very good, maybe we can use that as an advantage!" Her grin grew wider as she took another bite of her breakfast.

'So she hasn't forgotten about that,' I smiled as Rester came out and went to make some type of coffee. Clarisse came out as soon as it started to smell like the beverage.

"Is that coffee I smell," She mumbled as Rester handed her a large cup of the liquid. Another mumble was given, this one of thanks, as a calm silence bloomed.

Linda broke the silence, unfortunately to me.

"Do you know that Near's a really great singer?" Clarisse looked up, a smile was on her face.

"That's great!" The green faced, she was wearing green today, woman looked at me, "All we need now is to see if you have some type of physical strength."

I mentally groan. Will they ever understand...

"What about Linda," I directed the conversation to the girl next to me before they start talking about weapons.

"Oh, me?" Linda smiles, "Don't you remember, Near, I'm a very good artist and I can use a knife pretty well since my father used them a lot." I nodded, I forgot that her father was the butcher in town.

"That's good, for you," I looked at the two adults across from us, "Now how are you all going to help me..."

This went on well into lunch time and let's say, we didn't make that much progress.

* * *

As we all ate the last bite of our lunch, Clarisse jumped up and gave a squeal as she rushed to a window, "Look!" We all went to the window, "We're almost at the Capital!" Linda and I got a glimpse of the city before everything became dark outside; we went into a tunnel. Soon Clarisse was babbling nonsense about what we needed to do and what not. Linda then gave an exciting squeak.

Outside the train was a swarm of people. If I you thought that Clarisse was dressed up to much, with green blush and everything, that would be an understatement to those waiting for us at the train station. There were colors that I have never seen before in my life; all of these shades of pinks, yellows, oranges, blues, greens, purples, reds and colors in between. I can't start to describe what all of those people were wearing to begin with. Some type of steampunk fashion maybe...

Soon, the train rolled to a stop and a door opened to our right. Clarisse guided us, nicely, to the door where some Officials were there to guide us out of the excited mob. As soon as Linda and I were out of the train, people bombarded our, my, personal space.

"OMG!..."

"Your from District 12 right..." I looked at Linda quickly. She must have heard that comment to because she had that wow-your-stupid look on her.

"OH! They're so cute, especially the boy!..." My eyes widened slightly, 'I'm cute?'

All of these comments were thrown at us as we were guided to a sleek black car. Clarisse whispered something to the driver and we all were whisked away from the _crazy_ Capital civilians. After ten minute of looking at shiny buildings and overly dressed people, the car stopped at a building. Clarisse came out first the grabbed both Linda's and my hands and took us inside.

* * *

**Mello's POV:**

_Everything was blurry. All I could hear was a timer counting down. _Boom_,_ Boom_. My head feels like it is about to explode. I look around the hazy landscape. There were other figures, but I could only see a few clearly. They all looked like they were about to run. I could see the timer clearly now; it showed fifteen seconds left. I tried to move; my body felt like it was glued to the ground. I looked around for help, but no one was looking at me. Ten seconds. I tried to talk, scream,_ anything_. No one looked at me except a white haired boy. Five seconds. My vision was get worse; I squinted my eyes. The boy looked like he was shaking his head. I tried to ask why; one second. _

_Chaos happened. _

_People were running, blood was spilled. Evil laughter echoed through out the area. I tried to run, but I still couldn't move. A girl comes up to me, knife in hand. She pushes me down on the ground; knocking the breath out of me. I hear a distant scream and another person__ yelling something. I couldn't think, my brain was dead. The girl smirked and I could feel the blade at my neck. She brought her head to my ear; I could feel her cold, harsh breath._

_"Remember what I said about being careful especially in the arena?" My eyes widened; it was Takada. I tried to scream; I tried to get away from her. Takada narrowed her eyes, "That won't do," She stabbed my shoulder, "Don't try to get away from me or you precious allies," She cut my chest and brought the blade to my abdomen leaving a bloody trail in its wake, "will have the same fate as you," Takada lifted to knife up and plunged it in my chest. She twisted the dagger while I screamed my silent scream. Takada looked into my eyes, "Goodbye Mello. I hope to kill those other two for you." I let out a string of unheard curses until everything around my started to fade... _

My eyes opened; I was breathing hard. My hand unconsciously went to my chest; there was no blood. I sighed, 'It was only a dream. A fucking _very_ realistic dream.' I climb out of my warm bed meeting a very cold room. I shuddered, 'Why is it like a fucking ice box in here?' I grab my leather pants while slipping my leather vest; ignoring the satin clothes that were placed in a chair across from my bed. I was half way down the hall when a foul stench hit me. I gagged looking towards the kitchen. As I walked into the room, I see Whitney humming a cheerful tune while eating the food in front of her. I sat down diagonal from her; the foul smell hit me again.

'Why is she so fucking cheerful and what is that god damn smell,' The smell seemed to be coming from the Capital chick.

Realization hit me, 'It's the fucking perfume, always that shity perfume.'

I mental gagged as I grabbed a boatload full of chocolate chip pancakes. Just as I was about to eat a large mouthful, I had the sudden feeling that someone else was eating chocolate pancakes too. I shrugged it off, eating the food in front of me, 'Of _course _people are eating this; in the Capital,' I ate another bite as Ross and Takada came to the table; they were in deep conversation.

"...So I have to do..."

"...Yes, in order..." That was all I pretty much processed in my sleepy brain of mine. I looked up at them as they sat down and began to eat. Takada looked like she was about to say something when she noticed me.

Am I that hard to notice?

"Mello."

"What up?" Hey I was tired, that was all I could think of. Ross looked up from his food.

"Hey foo'," I gave him one of my I-am-half-asleep-what-the-fuck-do-you-want looks.

He didn't notice it.

Instead he continued to talk, "I was talking to Kiyomi earlier about sponsors and individual strengths,"

"And..." I continued.

"'an, I need to know your strengths 'an how yo' going to get sponsors, understand foo'," He smiled and stuffed at_ least _twenty pancakes in his mouth. I still looked at him; Whitney stopped humming her cheery tune. All eyes were one me.

"Ok," I looked at my empty plate, "Well I am very good with guns," Whitney's eyes widened, "swords," Takada glared at me, "and javelin," Ross gave me a smile, "Sort of," His smile faltered the slightest. They all were about to finish their food, "Wait, I'm not finished," They stopped, "I'm very smart and can figure out how to get out of tight spaces and what not." I look at Takada, "What about you, it's only fair."

She glared at me, "I am a master at knives and I am very fast and flexible." I nodded, pulling out a chocolate bar. Ross looked at it as I took a large bite from the delicious sweet.

"I see yo' like those foo'," I glared at him.

"And what's your point?" I finished that bar and pulled out another one.

"My point?" Wow...just wow.

"Yes your fucking point. What's wrong about me eating my god damn chocolate?"

"They will most likely not be in the arena." I looked up, dropping my chocolate.

"What?"

"Unless," He starts quickly.

"What!?"

"You get some-"

"WHAT!?" I was ready to burst. I _can't _live without chocolate, it's like a drug to me. A delicious, sweet drug.

"-sponsors, unless yo' get a lot of sponsors." My anger disappeared and I soon realized that I was standing up and in Ross's face; fucking great. I sat down and picked up my chocolate bar that was on the table. Whitney and Takada looked at Ross and I; Ross himself looked calm. _Way_ to calm. After about four minute of tense, awkward silence, save for the me eating chocolate loudly, he spoke up, "That temper of yo's will never get yo' sponsors foo'," We all looked at him dumbfounded.

That was not what I was expecting.

He smiled at me and rose from the table. He looked at me before going back to his room, Whitney following him, "We'll help yo' with that though." Takada left soon after, not forgetting to give me a glare. I just sat there for a few more minutes until I resided to my room to watch the recaps of previous years for the rest of the day.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt.

No I didn't have another nightmare...I had a dreamless sleep. It was actually really refreshing.

I woke up like that because someone was banging on my door. That someone was Takada; I'm ninety-seven percent sure. I pulled on my leather pants and vest as the banging became louder.

"I'm coming god damnit!" I opened the door, it was Takada alright and she looked royally pissed.

"What took you so long?"

"God Takada, I was asleep not even a minute ago. What the fuck do you want." I knew I pissed her off more because her left hand twitched like she was going to smack me or something. Women, they're always _so _violent when it comes the being on time.

"We are almost at the Capital," She spat pivoting towards the kitchen, "You better get something to eat," She yelled as she walked away.

"Whatever, bitch," I murmured before walking to where she was going. When I go into the kitchen, Whitney, Takada, and Ross were at the window looking at the city ahead of us. I decided to have toast with butter as I looked out of the window next to their's. All I saw was a bunch of moving colors; Ok? Weird? As the train slowed down I realized that it was a bunch of people on bright colored clothes. They looked like clowns or something of that sort. Also some of the women looked slutty, but not as slutty as that girl from District 1. The train stopped and Whitney guided us out of the train to some Officials that took us to a nice looking car; it was blue and sleek, I liked it. While we were walking to the car I heard the mob around us whisper comments about me and Takada.

"Are they from District 2?..."

"Look at the boy, he's so _hot_..." I shuddered at that thought for no reason. Maybe because I heard it from a chick that looked like some deranged clown, "...And _Badass_!" I smirked, I liked that comment.

"That girl looks angry..."

"Who do you think will die first, I say the girl..." Takada looked pissed again from that comment.

After ten minutes of 'sight seeing' with Whitney, the car stopped at building. She went out first the grabbed our hands and guided us to the building; I'm not looking forward to what's behind those doors.

* * *

**A/N: I think that I made the part with Near and Linda on the train alone together a little to lovey-dovey...did I? Oh I don't know, it doesn't matter at the moment.**

**Hahaha! *Laughing to hard that I fell of the bed for no apparent reason* I JUST had to add the pancake thing in, I love giving Mello that sense of Déjà vu:)**

**Am I making Near a little to OOC? Someone tell me!**

**Was there a kitchen on the train in the movie, because I had no other place to put the Meadow Song in...**

**Note to the People of the World: I am very bad at saying/typing slang words so if I messed up on something please tell me!**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: The 'Makeover'

**A/N:**** I'm BACK! And I just realized something. Due to me trying to perfect each chapter in this story, I have come to a conclusion that I'm a horrible author...I've been keeping people waiting! I feel horrible...anyways...The note under this is VERY important!**

**NOTE TO ALL READERS:**** First, I would like to announce, without trying to be very formal, that I need some help on what the arena will sort of look like when they start the games. I have a few ideas and I want people to (I guess) 'vote' on which one would be the best.**

**Arena #1: Just like the arena in the Hunger Games movie. All forestry and what not.**

**Arena #2: A jungle-like island where all of the tributes start in the water about .2 miles/kilos away (or some distance not to far) from the cornucopia.**

**Arena #3: A desert where all of the tributes start in a oasis. There will be smaller oases around the large one that they started on. (This one isn't really my best idea) **

**I will announce what the arena will be about a chapter or two before the games are supposed to start. (If people 'vote' or what not)**

**REVEIW**

* * *

Chapter 5: The 'Makeover'

**Near's POV:**

As Clarisse swung the door open, nearly missing Linda and my faces, I noticed many things at once. There were people everywhere running with things like clothes, food, and even makeup. Clarisse continued to drag us to the main desk that was symmetrically placed in the center of the room. The clerk at the desk saw her and quickly ended whatever work she was doing.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled a genuine sweet smile. Clarisse returned the gesture.

"I have District 12's tributes. They are in need of _cleaning up_ if you might say." The clerk giggled and pressed a button.

"You can go to the rooms, the design teams will be ready as soon as possible. Call me if anything goes wrong, ok?" Clarisse then lead us down a hallway. We soon stopped at two doors facing each other.

"This is your room Near," She pointed at the door to her right, "Linda," She then pointed to the door on her left, "this is your room. Now when you get in, put on the garment that was left out for you so that they can clean you up for the parade." And with that she left, leaving Linda and I in the hallway alone. After a few moments, Linda smiled and went into her room. I went in after a few seconds at looking at her closed door.

* * *

The room was a nice light shade of blue, though not as harsh looking as the District 2 boy's eyes. There was desk where a white cloth was neatly folded on top of it. I gave it a quick look as I picked it up ruining the nice folds. It looked like a hospital gown; I rolled my eyes and began to quickly undress before anyone came in. When I finished, I looked around the room again. There was a metal table that was slightly slanted with another smaller table holding soon unknown things to me and a desk with many drawers on the left side of the table. There were also hooks on the walls that looked like they were for clothes or whatnot. I continued to observe the area when I heard a knock on the door. Three people soon entered the room; each one having a different smile plastered on their faces.

"Hello, I'm Tristy!" The young woman with the sweet smile giggled gleefully. She was wearing a yellow dress that had enlarged sleeves, that went to her elbows, and the garment ended at her knees in a poofy fashion. Her coco brown hair was put up in an elaborate bun with diamond pins put into her hair. Her makeup consisted of yellow eyeliner with glitter on top of it along with light pink blush on lipstick.

'Over all, I guess, she looks very pretty,' I sighed mentally.

"I am Gaze," The only of the three and the only one with a silly grin stated. He was wearing a bright purple tuxedo with and a lighter shade of the color was swirling all around the suit making beautiful designs everywhere. His dirty blond hair was cut with similar designs near the hair line.

'Very elaborate and a little too much of the swirls though,' I looked at the last person.

"My name is Aden," She had a small, shy smile knitted on her face. She wore a long satin green dress that went past her ankles. The only thing exaggerated on her outfit was the glittery design that looked like a waterfall on the satiny green cloth. Her black hair flowed down her back. All of it in perfect mini braids, some pulled from each side and was clipped to the back of her head with a large green clip. She had some green eye shadow on that was darker near her eyes and became lighter at it went towards her eyebrows. It was also dotted with glitter and she had a peach-like color for blush and lipstick.

I look at all of them for a moment, "My name is Near River." Tristy giggled again and grabbed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Near!" She looked at the other two adults, "Let's fix you up!"

* * *

When they laid me on the table, I started to get worried. Usually when someone was on a metal table, like the one I was on right now, they were going to get cut open or what not. Naturally I got scared; very scared, though I hid it very well unlike other times.

Tristy went out of the room claiming that they ran out of something while Aden was pulling out some tools from some drawers that I somehow didn't notice to the right of the table I was currently laying on, and I'm a very good observer. Gaze was well _gazing _at me, murmuring about eyebrows and perfection. Aden soon came back with what looked like scissors, nail clippers, and other similar things. A minute after that, Tristy ran on with a large armful of bottles and containers. They soon went to work.

Now I realize why they wanted me to wear the hospital like gown. The first thing that they did was hose down my legs and arms with warm water. Tristy then started to clean off the 'Scum', as she called it, from my skin. It hurt when she scrubbed my legs very hard. I let out a small whimper.

"Sorry!" She let off some pressure, "Your skin is so soft. You don't even have any hair on your legs!" She continued on, but remembered not to be harsh.

Aden was fixing then nail on my hands, perfecting each one. She was being very gentle either because of her shy and gentle personality or because Tristy hurt me earlier. She also murmured comments about my skin and hands while the file she was using somehow tickled me. I somehow was able to keep my laughter in and only flinch since I didn't want to move too much. Aden must have taken it wrong because I heard her gasp and pull away.

"I'm sorry," She lowered her head while I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked up and pointed at my hands.

"I hurt you," She looked down again, "didn't I?" I let out a small laugh.

"No you didn't, the file tickled me; that's all," Aden smiled and continued to work.

Gaze, after drawing, measuring, and somehow missing the small events that just occurred, began to work on my face; starting with my eyebrows. It was very painful even when he was trying to be gentle. After that horribly painful experience, while Aden began on my other hand and Tristy started to lotion up my now clean legs, Gaze gave me a small hair cut.

I looked at the pair of scissors that the man was opening and snapping as he thought of where to start or something along those lines. He then looked at me and smiled, "Your hair is amazingly soft and looks nice at the moment," Gaze huffed, "Ah well, we'll have to make due with a trim to get those dreadful split ends off." He then began to work on that; Aden now moving to my feet to fix up my toe nails. Tristy began to clean my right arm.

I look up at the ceiling and sigh.

* * *

After Gaze dried the last drop of water off my back, since he had to clean the part of my body that Tristy didn't do, and let me change back into that hospital like gown, all three adults stepped back to examine me. Minutes passed and all I heard was murmurs and whispers until Aden walked up to me.

"We'll be right back. Your designer, Matrix, will be coming in shortly," They walked out, still whispering things about me most likely. I sat down on the table, that they fixed me up on, and pondered about who Matrix was. I then heard screaming and cursing from down the hall, again; I tried to ignore it before when the design team was fixing me up. A spark of curiousness went through me as I hopped down and went to the door. As I was about to touch the doorknob, the door opened. I jumped back.

Standing in the middle of the doorway was a young man; even younger than Gaze and the purple clad man looked about twenty-three. He walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Matrix. I'm your designer," I grasped his hand and shook it while giving him a close over look. He was wearing a pair of skinny, dark denim jeans. His shirt was a nice yellow color with a huge image of the Alpha Greek symbol. His pitch black hair was spiked at the top and shaved towards the bottom; there were two of the Alpha symbols shaved on each side of his head. Matrix's high top shoes were the same color as his stormy purple eyes. It also adorned the Alpha symbol as well; the same for his thick, lose chocker around his neck. What stood out the most was the silver eyeliner that started as a simple curve around each of his eyes but then zigzagged a little at the ends.

"Nice to meet you, Matrix. My name is Near. I believe you know the rest about me and what not," He smirked. Near looked at his outfit again, "I see that you favor the Greek symbol, Alpha," Matrix's smirk widened into a simple smile and he looked down at his clothes.

"So I do. Well, we can talk about that later," He sits in one of the chairs that one of the design team members sat in; he gestured for me to sit in the one across from him, "Right now, we need to discuss the arrangements for the parade tomorrow evening..."

* * *

**Mello's POV:**

As Whitney guided us into the building I tried to ignore the noises that Takada was making because of the interior of the building. I mean it's a fucking piece of metal on the wall; why are you so excited. We were pushed to the front desk as Whitney chatted to the skimpy looking chick behind it. All too soon, for my liking, we were once again dragged to the doors of our rooms where our design teams would be cleaning us up. Seriously, we aren't that filthy. Whiney looked at Takada and I.

"These are your rooms for today," She then looked at me specifically, "When you're in there, please put on the garments that a placed there for the cleaning," I rolled my eyes and went into my room. Once I closed the door, I scanned out the interior of the place. I was simple. A large metal table in the middle and cabinets lining the deep grey walls. On a desk across from me was a white cloth. I walked towards it and hastily picked it up.

"..." I started to get angry, "What is this shit!" I yelled to myself. It was a hospital gown. I growled and started to strip myself of my wonderful leather. 'I don't understand people anymore, but I don't want to deal with whatever fucking crap the Officials would give me if I complained. I don't want to die in the first two minutes of the games,' I sighed; why am I in this?

Just as I place my vest on the table where the cursed cloth was once living on, the door busted open. There standing were three people, two guys and one girl who actually didn't look like some slut. The girl started talking first.

"My name is Alicia," She stuck out her hand which I shook cautiously, "It's nice to meet you..."

"Mello Kheel," I looked her over again. She was wearing a child-like dress that looked similar to one of the characters, Dorothy I believe, outfits in a childhood book that I once read when I was younger, 'The Wizard of Oz'. Where the color blue should have been, though, there was pink. Her white blond hair was in two braided buns on the side of her face. Over all, she looked way to childish to work here. The first guy came up to me smiling professionally.

"I'm Dustin, nice to meet you Mello," He was wearing a turquoise suit and a lacy tie. His light brown beard was shaved into two symmetrically small dragons that went up into his short cut hair. He also had a ton of jewelry all over his body; there were at least seven fucking piercings on his left ear alone!

Lastly the other guy came up to me, "Hey. Name's Rage," He was in an all orange blazer with a white tee shirt underneath. He had extremely tight skinny jeans that looked like they could kill anyone if they were worn too long. His black hair, with yellow and orange highlights, was a big round curly mess; you couldn't even call it an afro. He even wore a thick pair of black glasses studded with orange gems; wow...just wow.

They soon went to work. Dustin cleaning my legs, Rage fixing, well more like trying to fix up my already perfect nails, and Alicia working on my face. It was like this for a long time, no talking, only moving when need to. Over all it was pretty boring for me until Alicia started to get into an internal argument about cutting my perfect hair. You could see it in her face and the hesitation with the scissors in her hands.

"Are you going to cut it," I asked to start a conversation with any of them; the silence was eating me from the inside.

She looked at me and smiled, "I don't know. Do you want me to? I looks nice enough anyways, I don't want it to be ruined," She had a point.

"It's ok, you can leave it. I like the way it is," See what boredom does to you? It makes you nice when you come out of its clutches. Rage then stopped what ever he was doing to my right hand, I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked slightly annoyed, "What is it?"

"Your eyebrows, they're asymmetrical..." My eyes widened.

"Why would you care? Besides you're working on my _hands_ not my _face_!"

Rage just sighed, "But, as I was looking around the room, I saw it. It's not _that_ bad but it's still noticeable, right Dustin, Alicia?" The other man slightly nodded completely ignoring the situation; the girl hummed quietly, I could see the worry in her face...Not good...Rage smiled and 'pushed' Alicia out of the way and started to grab the things out of her hands. It wasn't really painful at first, until he got to a 'Rough patch of eyebrow hair...' that's what he said to me before jamming the tweezers into my face. I knew that everyone in the building could hear my curses and angry screams. When it was done, I gave Rage a death glare; he now knows that I really dislike him, maybe even hate.

* * *

I was drying my hair from the rinse off that Dustin gave me for the part of my body that they didn't clean on the table. He came up to me as I walked back towards them, "Your designer, Brock will be here in a few minutes," I nodded, the pain from the tweezers had finally subsided. I then whispered, "Rage fixed my eyebrows for no reason right? They were perfectly fine," Dustin just nodded and left with the others. I growled and sat on the table and my mind began to drift off; mainly to thoughts about killing Rage in the most painful way possible. There was a strong knock on the door and another guy came in.

"You are Mello, yes?" I nodded and shook his extended hand.

"I am Arcus, your designer," He was wearing black skinny jeans, looser than Rages, with a white shirt that had a broken clock on the front with the words, 'To The End of Time...' His hair was cut evenly and professionally. The only jewelry on him was a thick gothic styled ring on his right middle finger. I smirked slightly, he seems pretty cool to me, "Let's get down to business..."

* * *

**A/N:**** This is another shortish filler chapter not so good chapter...why do I do that? I'm in school right now so maybe that's why Mello's POV seems so sucky but to me it's the hardest POV to come up with things to write. Also, I wanted to make Rage wax Mello's leg hair off but I thought that would be wrong. He's to beautiful for that, just like Near and Matt...Ummmm, back to the point... Gaze and Rage are OCD, well Rage is more of one than Gaze. Isn't crazy that the most painful part of both of Near's and Mello's cleaning was the face; that was totally acoincidence.**

**I think I made Near a teensy bit too OOC, though it sort of fit in my perspective. Also, Near's 'fixing up' started before Mello's, I did it just to add the whole screaming thing; they were also a hallway apart from each other too:)**

**REVIEW**


End file.
